Blues ABCS
Background:'''it is a blues clues episode from blues abcs and 123s (October 19, 1997-Febuary 2, 2009, Sepetember 28, 2015-present) '''Nicknames:The First Silly Episode, You Hurt Ms. Feilds Logo:'As we head inside to visit Steve, he is reading a chapter book named "A Really Great Book". When Steve heads in the bedroom, the word "STEVE" is seen on the back of his green striped shirt. Blue wants Steve to read her a book based on Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. After reading, Blue refuses to read Steve's book, so he asks what other book should Blue read. So Steve has to play a words game of Blue's Clues to figure it out. After getting his notebook, the word "NOTEBOOK" is seen on on the back. During the song of how to play the game, he reads the book he's reading earlier. So after singing, Steve starts to look for clues. He finds the first clue on a picture of a moon in a different book, so Steve draws it in his handy-dandy notebook. Later, he heads into the kitchen. Mrs. Pepper asks Steve to assist her and Mr. Salt with their grocery shopping. Paprika is hungry, so she has juice from a baby bottle. As Steve starts to say C words, he finds the second clue on a picture of a cow. So he draws it in his notebook. During the Mailtime segment, two girls visit the library and read a story called If You Give Your Mouse a Cookie. After that, Steve returns to the bedroom. Blue and Steve skidoo into a storybook, where they have to rearrange the mistakes so that the sentences in the book will make sense. Afterwards, the final clue is on the word "JUMP". Steve writes the word in his notebook. So Blue and him skidoo back home. After sitting in the thinking chair, he puts the three clues he found together. Steve wants to know if the moon could jump, but that answer is weird, because the moon can't jump. The kids study the three clues and the answer revealed to be the story "Hey Diddle Diddle", because Blue wants to read it. Then we head back into the bedroom, with Steve carrying Blue's book, which is "Hey Diddle Diddle". He says that the illustrated picture from the story are good clues, which are a moon, a cow and the word Jump. As Steve reads the story to his friends, the cat plays a fiddle. Then a cow jumps high enough to the moon. Also the little dog laughs so he could see such sport, and at the end the story the dish and spoon run away. As Steve sings So Long, subtitles of the lyrics are seen as a tiny ball bounces as Steve sings the lyrics. After singing, he catches the small ball in his pants pocket as the episode ends. '''things:'moon, milk, juice, bread, cow, ball, girl '''trivia *this episode is silly when the ball threw the girl, the silly part was shown when your hurt mrs. fields *this is your first episode/book/cartoon short/movie/day you ever had Music/sounds:'TBA '''Avalibilty:'common. seen on the blue's clues vhs:abcs and 123s and on blues clues dvd:blue takes you to school. the blues clues dvd:blue takes you to school can be seen on the blues clues:abcs 123s and more collection boxset and the blues clues:get clued into school pack boxset '''Scare Factor:None Category:Blues Clues ABCS and 123S Category:Blues Clues Category:Silly Category:Season 1 VHS Tapes